kronikizlafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chrono story
Chrono Story jest piosenką wydaną przez Akuno-P 22 grudnia 2011 roku w albumie Evils Kingdom. Później dostała 9 maja, 2011 PV. Szósta piosenka serii Kołysanki Mechanizmu Zegarowego, wiąże się z Siedmioma Grzechami Głównymi oraz Grzechem Pierworodnym jako część Kronik Zła. Fabuła Historia rozpoczyna się w Lesie Held, jak Hänsel pyta swojej siostry czy ta słyszy ptaki lub widzi światło księżyca. Gretel odpowiada, że rzeczywiście czuje wołanie ,,lasu" i zauważa blask ognia. Bliźniacy opowiadają jak zabili kobietę, którą nazywali ,,matką" i znaleźli jej Grzech Pierworodny. Rozdzieli go na siedem części: pożądanie stało się kwiatem, obżarstwo nasionkiem, pycha drogocennymi kamieniami, zazdrość źródełkiem, lenistwo wiatrem, chciwość ziemią, a gniew lasem. W tym samym czasie, wysłali Siedem Grzechów Głównych na świat i modlą się o ich oczyszczenie. W odpowiedzi na to, drzewo Held pyta swoją starą przyjaciółkę, Ellukę Clockworker, czy by mogła zebrać grzechy. Kobieta uważa, że nieśmiertelność, która otrzymała po zniszczeniu ,,wszystkiego co było jej drogie", jest jedynie pustką. Po namyśle, zgadza się, dopóki dostarczy jej to rozrywki. ,,Czy tak, czy tak, mam całą wieczność". Następnie PV pokazuje poszukiwania Czarodziejki. Widzimy cztery główne członkinie haremu: Maylis Beelzenia, Gumine Glassred, Lukane Octo i Mikulię Greeonio. Na koniec, Elluka dociera do posiadłości Venonamii. Powiązane piosenki Recollective Musicbox Recollective Musicbox ukazuje szczegóły życia Elluki, jak straciła ona swoich bliskich przed przyjściem do Held'a. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Abandoned on a Moonlit Night pokazuje szczegóły morderstwa Eve Moonlit przez jej dzieci, rok przed Chrono Story. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania The Lunacy of Duke Venomania opisuje wydarzenia po Chrono Story, pokazując cel Elluki na koniec PV Chrono Story. The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ The Journey of Two Mages ~Great Wall and Watchman~ przedstawia dalsze poszukiwania grzechów Czarodziejki, tym razem z jej uczennicą. Kierowały się na wschód, próbując zdobyć Bliźniacze Ostrza Levianty. Seven Crimes and Punishments Seven Crimes and Punishments ma parę aluzji do Chrono Story, opowiada o wydarzeniach z historii spowodowanych siedmioma grzechami. Albumy Cover2.jpg|Evils Kingdom|link=Evils Kingdom Judgement of Corruption.jpg|Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~|link=Judgment of Corruption ~A Court of Greed~ EVILS COURT.png|Evils Court|link=Evils Court Blalbum.png|Original Sin Story: Complete Edition|link=Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Ciekawostki Koncept i pochodzenie * Słowo chrono, to z greckiego ,,czas" * Romanizacja nazwy utworu może być zinterpretowana jako ,,Dark Story" (Kuro no Sutori) Inne * W piosence, gniew jest reprezentowany przez kolor biały. Później jest jako zielony w utworze Judgment of Corruption. * Przed kwestia Elluki, PV pokazuje parę jej ciał: oryginalna postać, należące pierwotnie do Lukany Octo oraz Ma po jej zamianie z Kayo Sudou. * Dwa słowa aktywujące technikę zamiany ciał (ノロク リトス), wykorzystują te same znaki co odwrócone słowa bohaterów utworu. * Evils Court wymienia piosenkę jako sekretny układ między Elluką i Held'em, był kluczowy do powstania Teatru Zła. * Później, Gamman Octo podsumowuje wydarzenia z utworu: żartobliwie komentuje, że tyle postaci komplikuje całą historię. Galeria Deadly_sins.png|Hansel i Gretel uwalniają Siedem Grzechów 3_bodies.png|Trzy używane przez Elluke ciała H.png|Held pyta Czarodziejki, czy ta zbierze grzechy G.png|Kobieta akceptuje zadanie Hhh.png|Poszukiwanie grzechów przez cały czas Hk.png|Dążenia Elluki do zebrania grzechów Gh.png|Ponad sto lat później, Czarodziejka przybywa do posiadłości Venonamii ClockworkGear.png|Koło zębate na koniec PV, przy słabym szumie Kołysanki Zegarowej THE_ORIGINAL_SIN.jpg|Pełna ilustracja grzechów w PV, wykonana przez Rgveta Akuno-39.png|Ilustracja Chrono Story do albumu Evils Kingdom Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Grzech Pierworodny Kategoria:Seria Kołysanka Mechanizmu Zegarowego Kategoria:Elphegort Kategoria:Asmodean Kategoria:Beelzenia Kategoria:Kanon